


【SPN】【SD】至死方休

by Jintianr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SD: Sam/Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianr/pseuds/Jintianr
Summary: 时间线：点五米之后, Cas放出Leviathan之前背景：因为中了某种spell，丁的灵魂逃离到了一个虚假的quasi-paradise的地方（背景为1850s Texas)，为了把丁就回来，米找来了很厉害的psychic请求让自己以灵魂形式到丁的完美世界去。那个psychic警告了米，告诉他那个地方就像灯神的世界，不同处在于那个世界的样子完全由中了spell的人决定，最棘手的是，去到那个地方的灵魂只有一个目的，那就是逃离现实和保护自己。这意味着丁的灵魂很可能为了保护自己而选择遗忘了一些事情。相对的， 去到那个世界的米很可能也会遗忘一些事情。唯一能让丁醒来的方法是让他想起他选择忘记的东西。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	【SPN】【SD】至死方休

**Author's Note:**

> 有点五米x丁  
> 有破车  
> 半灯神梗

00

“我想要一个世界，一个没有monster，demon blood，apocolypse，purgatory, 最好也没有angel或者God的世界。一个我可以对他说出我爱他，还能听到他的回应的世界。”

01

Sam推开酒馆陈旧吱呀的木门，酒气和泥土的闻到涌进他的鼻腔，岁月的质感作为木屑还留在他的指尖。  
他的脑袋晕晕沉沉混混沌沌，他不太清楚自己是谁，也不知道自己在哪儿，要干什么。  
他只记得自己好像叫Sam，来这个地方寻找一个要带回家的人，大抵是个家人。  
酒馆里的人没有对他的到来做出什么出格的反应。他们大多穿着结实的皮夹克，蹬着满是泥点的靴子，头上顶着晒得退了色的牛仔帽，大大咧咧，言语直白粗俗，声音混在一起，搅得整个酒馆像个火车站。  
Sam环绕一圈，低头看了看自己和他们别无两样的穿搭，撇了撇嘴，朝吧台走去。  
扒出一个位置，他勉强坐下，因为过长的腿整个人和半站着并无太大区别。等他在这个被磨得几乎跟石头一样又硬又平的座位上调整出一个勉强舒服的姿势时，调酒的已经靠了过来。  
“喝酒？”  
“呃，可以来点，就随便点什么啤酒。”Sam挠了挠头，“其实，我是来找人的。”  
调酒的戏谑地打量了他几下：“Bertha？她今天可没空，要想追求她，你可得排好几周的队。现在她忙着应对我们的sheriff呢。”  
“不不不，我想你误会了，我不认识那个Bertha，我是来找一个男人的。”  
对方皱了皱眉，右手大拇指像东边一指：“难不成你是来找他？”  
Sam转过头去，却发现那张桌子周围乌央一片人，完全看不到里面是谁，发生了什么。  
“你怎么确定我要找的是他？”Sam接过啤酒，却没着急喝，顺着问了下去。  
“Well，你还能找谁呢？现在的消息总是传的很快，我还得感谢Dean呢，他为我带来不少客人。现在的人道德真是没落得够厉害，哪管God是不是在看，只要有张漂亮的脸，下面是什么都不管了。”  
“所以说，这个Dean，呃，是个男人？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“那他是哪里人啊？”  
“你问我，还不如去问老天爷。”对方耸耸肩，对一个离开的客人伸手示意了一下，给了一个客套的笑容，“就十来天前吧，那天电闪雷鸣，雨大得要命，他就这么闯了进来，冒冒失失，跟我说他需要一个地方待一阵子，躲什么东西或什么人。我以为他是什么亡命之徒，可他向我发誓他很干净，并且告诉我他可以不要求任何薪水，只要有吃住，就在我这里帮忙。说实话，我真没想答应他，可他那张脸，啧啧，我开这个酒馆十几年，男男女女见得比星星还多，可我真没见过那么好看的人，他那双眼睛诚恳无助地看着我，当时那一瞬间，我都傻啦。等我反应过来，我就已经答应他了。”酒馆老板说着开始擦拭杯子，并且朝人群的方向看去，絮絮叨叨道，“来喝酒的人每一个人都要看他一会，Dean也是个放得开的胆大的，和他们边喝边聊，还会打牌，兜里揽了不少钱，没几天就出名了，一波一波的男人挤进我这小酒馆。有人还问我是不是把哪个富家小少爷拐过来了。但我觉得没什么可能，哪家的少爷精通赌博，一嘴荤话，打无赖还是一把好手?……”  
意识到这酒馆老板这话匣子一时半会关不上了，Sam礼貌地笑笑，干了手里的酒，摸出钞票放在桌上，点头示意了一下，朝那片攒动的人群挤去。  
他优秀的身高和体型再次为他赢得一定优势，尽管所有人都在大声嚷嚷，依然小声地说着“excuse me” 的Sam很快挤到了前排。视线里是两个男人面对面坐在桌子两侧，应该是在赌牌，桌子上散落着一堆一堆破了吧唧的钞票，上面还有一把把都要看不出颜色的硬币，扔在桌子上的牌边缘都已经发黄，灯光下还能看到油渍。面对着Sam的男人面庞黑红，颧骨很高，脖子里挂这个看起来值点钱的十字架，黑色的眉毛挑得都要飞到他的帽子上面，眯着棕灰的气急败坏的眼睛，被各种伤痕冻疮覆盖的手指不停地敲击着桌面。  
“Come on Ed! 你真要输给个漂亮的小白脸？” Sam听到人群中有人哄笑。  
Dean——应该是他——背对着Sam，只留给他一个金棕色的脑袋，但Sam能听到他开怀爽朗的笑声和雀跃的：“I won！”  
Ed把牌甩到桌上，嘟囔了几句，而Dean则好不犹豫地把钱拢到了自己身边。  
“下次再来啊！”Sam听到他说，“我给你留着座位！”  
Ed已经站了起来，他抓过自己一块灰一块棕的大衣，骂骂咧咧：“你个婊子养的，我下次非把你整个人都赢到床上。”  
“在此恭候！”  
Ed扒拉出一条道，在众人的打趣中消失在Sam的视线里。  
“今天还有谁？没有的话我上楼睡觉去啦！”说着，Dean就佯装收拾东西。  
鬼使神差地，Sam——他天杀的还乖乖举起了手——喊了一声：“我！”  
其余的人瞬间朝他看去，那个金棕色的脑袋也应声转了头。  
Sam感觉自己的呼吸一瞬间都被这张映入他眼帘的脸剥夺了。  
如果说翡翠是他的眼睛，那只有金丝配得上他卷翘的睫毛，但这样的话，又没有什么宝石能形容他湿润饱满的嘴唇，或是散落在他鼻尖的小雀斑。  
看到Sam，他不知为何笑了。那双大而灵动的双眼波光流转水光潋滟，晃碎了倒映的煤油灯，橘黄色的灯光散落成银河流淌过他的眼帘。露出的两个小虎牙让他更加迷人，像一只聪明的小动物，永远只给猎人在最后留下一个嚣张的背影。  
这个笑容撞击着Sam的灵魂，一股暖流冲荡进他每一根血管——这美丽带着一种冲击信仰的力量，每一个虔诚的信徒定是在顿悟的时候体会到了如此的美丽才能前仆后继死而后已。  
这就是他要找的人。无缘无故，无从追溯，Sam就这样说服了自己。  
“嘿新来的大个子！”Dean伸手朝他招呼了招呼，“要跟我打牌吗？”  
“如果不麻烦你的话。”  
周围的人哄堂大笑，连Dean都楞了一下，有人撞了他的肩膀一下：“装什么绅士？他就是个小婊子，只要你赢了他或者砸的钱够多，他就会把你带到他床上。”  
Sam咽了咽唾沫，搓了搓手，几乎同手同脚地走到Dean面前，然后僵硬地坐下。  
“放轻松。”Dean歪头看了看他，开始洗牌，“你不是本地人？”  
“不是。” Sam只觉得在人群中指尖发冷。  
“那么大个子，我是Dean，你叫什么？”  
“Sam。”  
Dean若有所思，撅了噘嘴。  
“好吧Sam，想玩什么？”  
“21点。”顿了一下，Sam接着说道，他把兜里的钱都搜刮出来胡乱一堆，“All in。”  
周围人开始窃窃私语。  
“没问题。”Dean潇洒地秀了一把洗牌技能，开始发牌。  
“告诉我Sam, 你来干什么？”Dean斜着眼，看起来很轻松。  
“我来找一个人。”Sam道，“Hit。”  
“哦？谁？你有没有问过吧台的Greg，他在这儿很久了，谁都认识。”Dean给他们各自又放了一张牌。  
“其实一开始我也不是很确定我找的是谁。”Sam抬起头，认真的看着Dean，他深棕色的长发从耳前温顺地垂下来，深绿色的眼睛在别人看来几乎都要委屈得哭出来，“可看到你之后，我觉得我找的就是你，Dean。”  
“Oh that’s so sweet.” Dean顿了一下，紧接着敷衍地应和，“handsome，你还要不要。”  
“Double down.”Sam道，“Dean，我不是在开玩笑。我真的觉得是你。”  
“省省你那套吧，我都不太记得我是谁，我只觉得我现在的日子挺滋润的，不管你是谁，我奉劝你这盘之后从哪里来的回哪里去。”  
“Stay。” Sam的目光紧紧地胶着在Dean的脸上，让人觉得他简直是在胡下牌。  
把双方的排都翻过来，Sam桌前是三张漂亮的10, A,和K。  
周围有人吹口哨，惊奇于这个毛头小子惊人的胆量和令人艳羡的手气。  
“Awesome！” Dean拍了一下手，“虽然看起来挺娘的，但你有两下子！让我看看你赌了多少？”  
“不管是多少，我都给你，我想跟你单独谈谈。”Sam的身子向前倾去，失望地看着Dean眼中的慌乱。  
在围观人群开始骚动之前，Dean突然站起来开始逐客，他大声嚷嚷着关门了关门了，一边收着酒钱，一边揪住逃票人的领子，一边还往门口赶着人。  
一顿手忙脚乱，人们挤来挤去，抓着自己的帽子和大衣，嘴里骂骂咧咧，Greg看起来有些生气，但又无可奈何。伴着Dean狠狠的一脚和一甩，酒馆里安静了下来。  
Dean回到之前的桌子，看到Sam正坐若针毡，十指交叉着，好像在紧张性抖腿，低着头向四周瞄去。  
“嘿Sam。”Dean也交叉着双手，向前探去，“看着我。”  
Sam这才完全抬起头挺直了背，显得他整个人更高了。  
“尽管我看你很眼熟，但我不认识你，你显然也不认识我，你要找的人肯定不是我，我奉劝你别在这里久留，你一看就不属于这，这里人多手杂，别给我惹麻烦，也别给自己惹麻烦。”  
“可是，我不知道我是谁，也不知道为什么会在这里，我只知道我应该是叫Sam，我要找一个人，一个对我来说很重要的人。”  
“哼，这还有些巧，难道这附近有什么失忆传染病？”Dean嘟囔着，“说实话，老兄，我和你一样，很多事儿都不记得了，而且更巧的是，我也在找一个人，确切说，我在等一个人。虽然不知道为什么， 但我内心确实有个声音跟我说在这里等他。”  
“你知道他是谁吗？”  
“我也不知道，不过，比你幸运，我大概记得他叫什么。”  
“什么？”  
“Sammy。”  
“Sammy? 难道你丢了一条狗?”  
“嘿我确定是个人！”  
“我们俩都失忆了，然后我在找一个人，你在等一个人，我叫Sam，你等的人叫Sammy，所以有没有可能我们就是彼此要见的人？”  
“我又不傻，这个镇子的人都知道我突然出现在这里，在找一个叫Sammy的人，你有可能就是某个随随便便的地痞流氓为了从我这里骗点酒胡编了故事。”  
“我不会这样做。”Sam字字铿锵有力，他的眼睛深沉而坦荡，“Dean，我觉得你就是我要找的人。你呢，你看到我的时候，有没有一种似曾相识的感觉？”  
Dean一时语塞，他眨着眼，看Sam紧抿的嘴唇和他眼中溢出的莫名的悲伤，微微地点了点头。  
“我知道这听起来很荒唐，但看到你的一瞬间，我就有一种奇怪的感觉，好像我认识你很久了。不过这也就是为什么我输了那把该死的牌！”  
“也许我们真的认识很久了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，Dean，现在我就在你面前，我想知道，你想和我认识很久吗？”  
Dean若有所思，他靠在椅背上，把弄着手里的酒杯，昏黄的灯光洒在他的脸上，像一层薄纱，让Sam看不透他的所思所想。  
“不。”他最后说道，别着脑袋，“不要怪我，我不知道你的感觉，但是我看到你的时候，除了一种熟悉，我还感到了一丝很重的疼痛和疲惫，就是，很尖锐那种。”  
Sam整个人低落了下来，像夜晚的向日葵，等不来主人的大型犬，和得知最爱的冰激凌口味售罄的幼儿园小孩。  
“但是，”Dean语锋一转，“既然我们什么都不记得了，我不介意再认识你一次。Sam。”说罢，他用酒杯碰了碰Sam紧攥的拳头，舒展开眉眼，又给了他一个明媚的笑容，“毕竟，你长得这么高，肌肉不错，脸也不错，打牌也可以，怎么看都是我赚了吧？”  
Sam一时间被喜悦冲昏了头脑，这简直宛如天降馅饼，他猛地站起来，带翻了本来就年岁已高的椅子，一步冲到Dean面前，就势单膝跪下，不顾Dean不停的反抗，将他按在椅子上，紧紧地抱住了他，把自己的脑袋埋在他的胸口。  
“Dean！”  
Dean反抗无果，无奈地笑笑，揉了揉Sam的头发：“You Sammy girl!”

02

很快镇上的人就知道刚来没半个月的泼辣美人Dean有了忠诚的“追求者，”就是那个刚来到镇子里的，野人一样身高的年轻人Sam。  
虽然很多人对Dean漂亮的脸蛋怀有觊觎之心，可没人想真的和另一个男的共度众生，从心底里他们还是对这种生活方式嗤之以鼻的。可碍于两人都很能打——他们很快发现了Sam又是一个打架好手——镇上也没人敢在明面上找他们俩的什么麻烦。  
Dean继续留在酒馆，爱慕他的脸的人还是络绎不绝，他精湛的牌技和狂傲的脾气更是为他吸引了很多蠢蠢欲动的挑战者。经常有人会问Sam Dean这样脾气的美人在床上乖不乖，Sam则是抱着胳膊冷着脸：“与你无关。而且，我还在追求他。”  
因为自己曾帮忙搞定过一伙逃犯，托Sheriff Miller的关系，Dean帮Sam找了一份工作：赶走影响平原铁路维修的印第安人。  
在camp里的时候，Sam常听各处的人说起各种印第安人的故事，那些咒语传说和牛鬼蛇神在夜晚尤其是最好的消遣。  
一天黄昏，就在Sam准备启程回镇子里时，他看到夕阳下Dean在马上向他奔来的身影。  
他骑着一匹乌黑发亮的马，是他从一个过路人里赢过来的，Sam严重怀疑是个有钱的大户人家，而且Dean很可能和人家睡了。毕竟这匹马实在是漂亮的过分，皮毛泛光，飞奔起来像一道黑色的闪电。Dean经常搂着她的脖子叫她“baby。”  
从马上轻巧地翻下来，Dean又一次拒绝了Sam的过度亲近。“来看看你的工作环境。”他露出小虎牙，笑了笑。  
帐篷里一群人已经开始闲聊，看到Dean的时候有几个人吹了声口哨，然后收到了Sam不赞成的目光。  
“我们刚才在说昨天那个传说。”有人对刚进来的Sam说道。  
“什么传说？”Dean自然地融入话题，盘腿坐下，靠着一旁的Sam。  
“我一个舅舅跟我说，往东走三百里，20年前，有一个部落在林子里生活，被一帮爱尔兰佬赶尽杀绝了，那个酋长临死前给林子施了个诅咒，说但凡在那片林子上生活的白人都会被大自然母亲在万物复苏之际赶尽杀绝。”  
“然后呢？”Dean问道，感受到Sam从后面环住了他的腰。  
“那帮爱尔兰人当然不信了，开始砍树什么的，可等他们熬过那个冬天，春天一到，就爆了一场大病，所有人都死了！听说尸体没过一天就被虫子吃了个干净！”  
“那帮印第安人神神叨叨整日装神弄鬼，真是烦人！”一个人评价道。  
“怎么样，Sam，相信这个故事吗？听说到现在那些骨头还藏在林子深处呢！”讲故事的人问道。  
Sam倒是很认真：“这种东西谁也说不好，这些印第安人几千年前就在这片土地上了，再说，看看他们的服饰和一些乱七八糟的宗教仪式也确实诡异，若真是会什么巫术倒也不稀奇。”  
“我反正是不信。”Dean嗤之以鼻，“这世界上哪有什么妖魔鬼怪？要是有的话，我怎么没见过？先给我抓来一只，要不然这些鬼话才说服不了我。”  
“我觉得还是要保留有敬畏。”Sam道，“世界上很多东西我们都是不知道的。”  
“但我知道所谓的鬼火就是尸体自燃。”Dean顶撞到。  
“我还知道搭在你肩膀上的手是狼为了觅食而放上的爪子。”Sam回口。  
Dean没说话，周围人又开始聊一个会看未来的印第安人，听说就住在这附近，活了有120年什么的。  
过了一会，Dean哼唧道：“相信那些迷信的东西有什么好，人生在世，就是得靠自己。”  
Sam不禁笑出声，被Dean掐了一下：“好好，没什么东西跑得出你的魔爪。Dean, 我不是故意顶撞你，我只是想说有时候有些非科学的信仰不是坏事。就比如说God，难道你不相信他的存在吗？”  
“不。”Dean别过头，“如果真的有God，我肯定不是现在这个样子。”  
“你的意思是，你不喜欢现在的样子？”  
“Sammy, 我对现在的生活很满意，我只是说，我感觉到我失去的记忆是不好的，不好到一种让我不想再去相信God的地步。你呢？难道此时此刻，你还相信他在看守和保护我们吗？”  
“也许他只是没有干涉我们的生活，我觉得一种更强大的力量一定是存在的。”  
“随便你，小屁孩。”Dean似乎真的有些生气了，Sam很不知所云。想了想，只得强行把Dean拽到身前，自己从身后抱住他，把脑袋搁到他的肩膀上，嗅着他项边各种酒类混在一起的味道。  
“不管这个世界上有没有God，Dean，不管他怎么想，我都会在你身边。”  
Dean的手搭在Sam环抱着自己的胳膊上：“我相信你，Sammy。”  
“所以…..”Dean拖了个长音，把Sam的胳膊拿开，“要不要跟我回镇子里去？你这帐篷也就野人能忍受。”  
“现在？会不会有点太晚了？这边太阳落山后还是有些危险的。”  
“这我早料到了。”Dean又露出小虎牙，撩起外套，背后露出一把手枪，“走吧，我还带了酒，我想去看星星。”  
“看星星？所以谁是小屁孩？”  
“闭嘴！”Dean翻了个白眼，“去不去？”  
“去。”紧接着，Sam补充道，“只要有你，我哪里都去。”  
Dean的动作顿了一下，他睁大眼睛，眨巴了几下，眼眶有点红，他吸了吸鼻子，在Sam可以进行追问前咧嘴笑道：“这种话虽然又娘又恶心，但看在老天爷的份上，你真该每天都说一遍。”  
说罢，Dean没有等任何回应就站起来，草率抖抖衣服钻出了帐篷。  
Sam跟其余的人打了个招呼，回了几嘴他们揄揶的话，跟着出了帐篷。

Dean在他前面策马而行，乌色的骏马隐没在黑夜里，只有月光偶尔的折射让马儿若隐若现，这奇怪的视觉效果让Sam恍惚间觉得Dean不该是这个世界的人。  
他只管跟着Dean一路狂奔，上了一个山丘，到了一个矮崖边上，Dean翻身下马，跟爱马耳语几句，把披挂在马鞍上的袋子拿下来，里面有两个牛皮酒囊。  
“都是Greg最好的酒。”Dean洋洋得意，找了大石头坐了下来，拍了拍旁边的地方示意Sam。两匹马则在一旁搜刮着嫩草。  
Sam坐了下来，接过酒囊先来了一口，果然不错，比摆在外面的酒强好几倍。酒暖了身子，他放松下来，倚到了Dean身上。  
而Dean正在聚精会神地凝望着天空，虔诚得像个信徒。  
Sam也顺着抬头看去，看到漫山遍野星光一片，银河横跨其中，凝神看去，一瞬间恍若明昼，那月亮却只有细细一抹，挂在那天空。  
“很美。”Sam说道。  
“是的。”Dean轻轻地说，他拧开酒囊，灌了一口，“Sam, 说来很奇怪，我明明记得的东西不多，但我一点也不着急，也不害怕，就好像我本该就属于这里的。但很多时候我都在想这是不是一场梦，一场很长很长的梦，这就是为什么我总是喜欢看星空，要是哪颗星星突然消失了，我就知道这是梦了，因为梦毕竟不是真的，怎么着也会犯点错。”  
“Dean，这当然是真的。”  
Dean继续自顾自的说下去：“如果这真是一场梦，你说梦外面我们什么关系?”  
“我不知道，lover？”  
“提醒一句，我们现在还不是。”Dean轻笑，“不过你说的有道理。我觉得不管在什么时候，或是哪个世界，我们肯定都是什么partner。因为当时看到你的一瞬间，我就觉得：哇哦，这个人我在哪里见过，我肯定和他在一起呆了很久很久，也许在未来也会待很久很久。”  
Sam用手从后面揽住了Dean的肩膀，他感到一阵莫名的难过和空虚，一时间不知道如何作答。  
“可不管它是不是假的，他都很美。”Dean继续道，“每次抬头，我都会被震惊到。每一次。就算每颗星星都是骗局，它带给我的震撼也是真的。”  
说罢，Dean转头看向Sam，他明绿色的眼睛在黑暗中有着琥珀的色泽，把那繁星闪烁竟都封了进去。  
“Sam。”他的声音不大，甚至有些颤抖，但语句落地有声，飘过平原，盖过昆虫的鸣叫和晚风的呜咽，落在Sam微微颤抖的指尖上，“我不管这个世界有没有God, 也不管他会不会惩罚我们。我只想说，我爱你。Sam，我爱你。”

03 

身体的反应快于大脑， 在有意识的时候，Sam已经吻住了Dean。他一只手扶着Dean的后脑，另一只手狠狠禁锢着他的肩膀。他感觉到他们俩的鼻子撞到一起，Dean煽动的睫毛扰得他有些痒，但这些都没有关系了，因为他此时此刻正捧着生命中最重要的人。  
在一下的僵硬后，Dean顺从地闭上了眼，从下面环抱住Sam，两只手落在他宽厚的肩膀上，让他觉得无比的安心。  
初秋的风开始剌人，刮弄着Sam的手背。  
迷瞪之间，Sam感觉到Dean似乎留下了一滴眼泪，瞬间被那风卷了去。  
最后是Dean实在是喘不过来气推开了Sam，他抹了一把眼睛，半笑半埋怨：“你这是哪里练的吻技和肺活量，我差点一口气没上来怨死在极乐之前。”  
因为还有着万千繁星，Sam能看到Dean的眼睛还是湿润的。  
“回家，Sam。”  
“好。你说的是，酒馆？还是我那个小破房间？”  
已经站起身的Dean撇撇嘴：“你说的对，我们好像还没有家。不过管他呢，去你那儿吧，Greg现在肯定不想见我。”  
“我们以后会有的。”  
“什么？”  
“家。Dean，就你刚刚说的。”  
“Aw Sammy Girl, 这么想有个自己的家吗？”  
“Hey dude, 我是看你刚刚…..就……看起来，呃，我的意思是，我希望下次咱们有谁说回家，我们都知道说的是哪里。”  
Dean的眼眶似乎还是有点红红的，他看着Sam被风吹的也是红红的鼻尖，露出一个标志性的笑容。他低下头，给了Sam一个温柔的吻，然后被后者按住脑袋，无情加深。  
“回家。”一吻终了，Dean在Sam的耳边喃喃道。

在房东的白眼下，两个人甩掉帽子和夹克，跌跌撞撞地摔到床上。  
“Sam，Sammy，Sammy……”  
Dean躺在Sam这张承受两个成年男性明显很吃力的破木床上，侧仰着脖子，一直反反复复地喊着Sam的名字。  
“我在，Dean，我就在这里。”Sam应和着，三两下把自己的内衫脱掉，同时开始利索地解Dean的衣服。  
洗得有些浆的衬衫下是一副相当迷人的身子，覆着一层结实的肌肉，腰那里收得很漂亮，肚子却还是有点软。对比起来Sam可是相当结实，肩宽且比例匀称，就算不看腹肌和三角肌，那肱二肱三也够一般人受的。  
Dean吃吃地笑了起来：“我的Sammy哪有这么壮。”说着，他掰过Sam的脑袋，又给他一个轻柔的吻，“你这张脸，尤其是你这双整日委屈巴巴的眼睛，可真是太骗人了。”  
Sam笑了笑，接着吻了吻Dean因为风吹还凉凉的鼻尖，然后顺着往下，在他的脖颈处反复啃咬了几口，尤其叼着喉结使了劲，直到Dean抗议式地拍了一下他的脑袋。  
“你是狗吗？”  
Sam不置可否，他压在Dean身上，双手掐在他的腰两侧反复揉捏，他时不时掐上一把，惹来身下人低低的呻吟，同时开始吮吸起Dean的胸口。  
“嘿嘿嘿，我可不是女人。”  
“但我打赌你的和Bertha的一样大。”  
说着，Sam腾出一只手，开始玩弄Dean一侧的胸口，两根粗糙还有点凉的手指毫不留情地捻玩着那颗可怜的乳头，其余的三指则在肆意地揉捏附近那很有弹性的肉。至于另一半则由Sam的舌头和牙齿来照顾了。细小尖锐的疼痛一下一下地冲击着Dean的大脑，有那么一瞬间他真的以为自己是个女人，被比自己大上一圈的Sam压着，他只能发出无助的，乞求性意味的呜呜声。  
Dean的胸口上不稍一会就布满牙印，还能看到口水旖旎的痕迹。  
Sam略微起身，居高临下地看着身下的Dean，他波光转动的绿色眼睛，他抹着浓重情色意味的，沾染着他的唾液的嘴唇，和他微微起伏的胸口。月光洒下来，柔和了他的线条，加深了他的轮廓，他完美得像米开朗基罗的杰作，理应高高在上，被人崇拜爱戴。  
“你真漂亮。”Sam情不自禁道。  
“Very sweet，但你不是第一个这么说的。”这虚张声势的逞强之词，说罢Dean就有些后悔。  
果不其然，Sam的脸瞬间靠近，Dean感受到了一种他不熟悉的戾气。  
“我是第几个？”  
“第几个什么？”  
“跟你上床的。”  
“Well……”Dean歪歪头，“女的，呃，虽然我记不清楚了，但还是有一定数目的…..”  
Sam狠狠地掐了Dean腰上的肉一把，仅仅是想象Dean同别人缠绵就让他怒火中烧。  
“Easy, man!”Dean徒劳扭了一下腰，舔了一下嘴唇，“但就算是女的我也很久没碰了，你又不是不知道，这个镇子未婚女性几乎没有！而且我向你保证，男的你是第一个！”  
“我不相信你。”Sam道，“我见到你的第一天，就有人跟我说只要赢了你，或者足够有钱，就能和你上床。”  
Dean又笑了：“酒吧里的男人嘴都是逞强的。你不看看有谁能赢过我？又有几个有钱的来咱们酒馆？”   
“但你的马 ……”  
“My baby真的是我赢过来的。那个老头子出奇得有钱又古怪，我开玩笑说要他的一匹马，他竟然就同意了！”  
“可是……”  
“没有什么可是的，Sam。”Dean打断了他的追问，“我不在乎别人怎么看我，他们可以当我是没娘养的孤儿，出老千的骗子，没底线的婊子，他们随便说吧，我不在乎。Sam，我只在乎你怎么想，而我不想欺骗你，也永远不会背叛你。你要相信我。”  
Sam一时无言，感觉眼眶有点热。  
“哦天啊，快收起你那要人命的狗狗眼！过来，我告诉你个秘密。”  
Sam抹了下眼睛，凑了过去。  
“我真的出老千。”说罢，Dean咯咯地笑了起来。  
Sam也被逗乐了，抓了一把Dean的臀。  
“所以，”Dean说着开始扒弄Sam的腰带，嘴角一挑，“你还要不要操我？”  
Dean收到的回应是被Sam三下扯出来的腰带，他顺着蹬掉了自己的裤子，把Sam的腰带也拽了下来。  
Dean用赤裸的双腿就势还上了Sam的腰，挺起来的阴茎色情地刻意地磨着Sam的小腹，他抱住身上人的脖子，温顺地索吻。  
“Sammy，Sammy…..”他的声音此时哑哑的，但很轻，很温柔，像儿时临睡前听到的母亲的摇篮曲。  
Dean的低喃几乎喊碎了Sam的一颗心，他不禁有些心急，嘴唇间竟有了几丝血丝。他一边扒拉掉自己的裤子，一边把手伸到了Dean股间，有一下没一下得掐着他大腿内侧的软肉，最后摸到后穴的褶皱，坏心思地按来按去，惹得Dean的双腿把自己拢得更紧。  
“嘿处男，你知道最为一个男的，我需要润滑吧？”  
Sam一下愣了，色字当头，他实在是没想到。  
Dean戚了一声，又舔了下嘴唇：“我就知道靠你靠不住。我的夹克内口袋里，自己去拿。”  
“你怎么随身拿着这种东西！”  
听到自己的Sammy又要生气，Dean急忙解释：“OK，Bertha给我的，她以为我是，你知道的。然后遇见你的第二天，我就把它放那儿了。我发誓，全新的，我还没打开过！”  
Sam哼哼唧唧地翻下床，从Dean的夹克里翻出一小盒膏药一样的东西，拧了一下发现好像确实是新的，才不情不愿地回头看了Dean一眼。  
而Dean正大喇喇地侧躺在他的床上，侧手撑着脑袋，眼角含着笑看着自己。  
他的身形修长而匀称，皮肤经过星光晕染看起来柔软又温暖。这么美的一个人正在躺在床上等自己——这个念头让Sam有些愣神。  
“Sam！”Dean喊他，“虽然你身材真的很好，但没必要站在那里一直秀吧？你到底想不想上我？”  
Sam给他一个孩子气的撇嘴，几乎是一步就爬上了床。  
Dean明媚的眼眸里依旧含着春日的笑容，他又要求Sam吻他。Sam恭敬不如从命，与此同时，他已经刮了一块膏药，手指摸索到Dean的后穴，在吻到最深情的时候捅了进去。  
Dean吃痛地呜呼了一声，但没有从这个吻中抽出身。相反，他更加狠狠地搂住了Sam，腿也搂了上去，还加深了这个吻。  
空气中无法忽略的啧啧的水声让Sam的大脑仿佛在无地自容地燃烧，而Dean隐隐约约的，隐忍的小小呻吟更是让他如临仙境一般浑浑噩噩。  
“Sammy，Sammy！”Dean又开始喊他的名字。  
“我在，我在。”Sam又把头埋进Dean的胸膛开始肆意啃咬那两个已经被玩硬了的乳头，顺带将第二个手指挤了进去。  
Dean的里面就像他的人一样温暖而火热，看着坚不可破，其实给一点甜头就逐渐软下来。看到Dean没有什么反抗动作，Sam塞进去了第三个手指，成功听到Dean小小的咒骂。  
三根手指在Dean的身体里肆意探索，而Dean则像一条蛇，或者一个被迫像猎人露出腹部的羔羊，开始本能地扭动和反抗，直到Sam的手指碰到了一个点，Dean的呻吟一下子急转而上，尾音都破了调，他像被惊吓到一样，急忙捂住了自己的嘴。  
“不要捂住，很好听。”Sam没有停下手指坏意的碾压，但同时轻柔地拿开Dean挡在自己脸前的手，“你的每一处地方都很美。”  
Dean的耳朵像火烧一样红，他呜咽着，又要Sam吻他。  
一吻作罢，Sam有些无奈：“你怎么像个小姑娘一样，这么喜欢接吻？”  
Dean没有立刻回答，他大口喘着气，他整个人因为情欲而散发出一股旖旎而甜腻的气息。  
“Sammy，进来，现在就进来，我不想要手指，我只想要你，现在，操我，操我。”Dean的眼角发红，嘴唇丰腴而充满肉欲，碎发柔软宛若散落的金子。  
Sam被这直白而真情的邀请弄得感觉下身硬得生疼：“求之不得。”他吻上Dean因为隐隐的害怕而颤抖的睫毛，抽出手指，把自己的阴茎顶了进去。  
然而只进去了一点，Dean就开始死死地抓着床垫。虽然Dean没说话，但Sam知道自己的尺寸比三根手指要命多了，于是他停了下来，想问问Dean怎么样。  
“进来，我想要全部的你，我能接受，Sam，求你了。”还没等Sam开口，Dean就颤抖着说话了。  
一时间Sam一颗心化成春水，他的手和Dean的手十指交叉，他低头啄了一下Dean的嘴角，然后一挺腰，将自己整个送了进去。  
Dean发出了一声幼兽的呜咽，他的右手紧紧地抓住了Sam结实的小臂。而Sam整个人几乎爽翻了天，他感受到Dean体内毫不保留遮掩的紧致和火热，一种占有欲和侵略感瞬间征服了他的大脑，他咬着牙冠才能将那些极尽粗俗的荤话憋在心里。  
他想告诉Dean他以后不要再和任何人调情，甚至最好不要再出现在任何人面前，因为他想一寸不剩地完全占有他，将他的美丽完全攥在自己的手里。  
就在这些肮脏下流的想法挤压着Sam的大脑时，Dean开始小声地，几近啜泣地喊着Sam的名字，与此同时，他的腿紧紧地攀上了Sam的腰，像惧水的人终于抓到一块浮木，他好像在抖，在这极乐时刻，似乎有什么悲伤占据了Dean的脑海。  
这也是最困扰Sam的一件事。  
Sam本身清楚于他对Dean的迷恋，他漂亮的脸，爽朗的脾气，各种各样的小怪癖，哪怕是挑起的眉毛，都让Sam无法自拔。  
Sam不否认Dean对自己也有一种浓厚的爱意，流淌在他的眼中，点缀在嘴角，在笑起来的时候甚至都会不小心洒落到脸颊。但与此同时，Dean似乎非常没有安全感，Sam在做事儿的时候有几次无意瞥到Dean看向自己的目光，每次他都会被那种粘稠深沉胶着且苦涩的眼神惊到。  
他那样看着自己，就好像他们已经分开过无数次。此刻，Dean的大腿丝毫不离地拢着他的腰，双手也情不自禁地抱上了自己的脖子，就好像他无法再接受另一次分离。  
可偏偏自己什么都不记得。  
“Sam, Sammy!……” Dean把头埋在Sam的脖颈，反复念着这个名字，他的声音轻轻的，沙沙的，像羽毛一样，飘啊飘，永远也不肯落在地上，永远生不了根。  
Sam被喊得情动，他一手捧着Dean的后脑，另一支手揽上他的后腰。在吮吸着Dean耳后细嫩的皮肤的同时，Sam开始缓慢地抽插起来。  
Dean发出微小的呜呜声，他闭着眼睛，睫毛像破碎的蝴蝶翅膀。  
Dean体内的火热和湿软几下让Sam几乎发了狂，这个男人美丽又脆弱，几乎满足了所有雄性的臆想和疯狂，他简直要忘了呼吸，丢了思考， 也不知道手下要使几份劲才能把这个人握在手里又不伤害到他。  
Sam身下的动作逐渐快了起来，在没有收到Dean任何的反抗之后，幅度也越发生猛了。他撞得这张可怜的小床摇摇欲坠，四周只剩下情色的肉体碰撞声和Dean零星的抽噎。他尤其瞄准着Dean极其敏感的那一点，仗着自己年轻气盛意气风发，将身下的人真是往天地尽头地缠绵。  
Sam几乎六尺半的身高和一身令人生羡的腱子肉给了他极大的优势。他揽着Dean的腰，每一下都朝着Dean敏感的那一点撞去。  
Dean只感觉自己的内脏都要被身上这人顶撞得支零破碎，简直要钉在这床上。但与此同时，他也能感觉到一波一波前仆后继的快感从身下像惊涛巨浪一样将他卷入快感的漩涡，甩进淫乱的深海。  
Sam的进得那么深，那么使劲，与他那么密不可分，他能感受到他湿润的手掌和火热的皮肤，听到他澎湃的心跳和有力的脉搏，让Dean恍惚间觉得他们俩好像天生便是一个共生体。  
Dean感觉他要活活被操死在这里了。Sam不止是在侵略自己的身体，他在占有，品尝，和享用自己的灵魂。他无路可逃，他摊下的手臂被Sam狠狠地握住，他也不想逃。  
感觉Dean的双腿被自己操得逐渐软了一下，只能勉强地搭在自己腰上，Sam索性将它们拽到床上，然后一手揽住Dean的腰，另外一只手拉住Dean的一只手腕，接着向后慢慢倒去，让Dean坐到自己身上。  
Dean温顺地顺从着Sam的动作，直到他完全坐下，感觉到Sam的阴茎挺进了一个几乎可怕的深度，他的腰一下子全软了下来，只能用双手撑在Sam堪称教科书式的胸肌上大口地喘着气，汗水顺着他温和的脖颈线条滑下来，在夜色中朦胧着。  
“Sammy，不行，太深了……”  
“我要让你永远离不开我，Dean，有太多人觊觎你了。”  
“不，Sammy，我永远也不会离开你。从头到尾，只你一个。”  
Sam拉过Dean的头，给了他又一个窒息的吻。与此同时，他也毫不留情地将Dean向下按去，同时耸动自己的腰部，开始又一轮的侵略。  
这个姿势虽然不能总是刺激到Dean的敏感点，但是似乎是一次比一次还惊人的深度让Dean更加相信迟早会被贯穿。他不停地呜咽着，觉得自己连指尖都软成了水。  
Sam就像什么贪得无厌的生物寄食于身上这个美丽的人类。  
就这样操了一会，Sam觉得不够尽兴，突然把Dean推倒，然后抬起他一条腿，以便自己最后的冲刺。  
这突然的体位变化和加速让Dean发出一声很大的呻吟，而这个姿势更是让柔韧性一般的他一下子扬起了脖子，绷紧了肌肉。  
Sam知道Dean和自己快到了，他不太清楚Dean愿不愿意让自己射在里面，就在他打算问一问的时候，Dean说话了。  
“射进来，Sammy，我想要你的全部。”  
Dean的话几乎是让Sam立刻就射了，这种宣布领土所属权的动作让Dean也哆嗦地射了出来。  
两个人都拼命喘着粗气，Sam过了几秒才回过神来，看到Dean脖子上胸口上的吻痕，腰上的大腿上指印，小腹上零散的白色印记，和股间的艳红。  
意识到这场性爱可以说是直接又野蛮，他有些脸红，讪讪地想拔出来，却被Dean制止了。  
“先别这么拔屌无情。”他轻笑，“我喜欢这样。”  
要不是受生理限制所迫，Sam知道自己会立刻又硬起来。因为还暂时硬不起来，他索性压下身子，又给了Dean一个温柔的轻吻。  
“我爱你，Sam。”Dean微笑着，他的眼睛此刻又像数小时前星空下的那双一样，那么美，但也充斥着那么多Sam看不懂看不穿的东西，胶着着释然和决绝。  
Sam的喉结上下滚动了一下，他突然意识到自己好像还没回应过Dean。  
他紧张得咳嗽一下，然后又摆出了那副Dean拒绝不了的样子，他压近了自己的脸，一字一字道：  
“Dean，我也爱你，过去，此刻，未来，永生永世。“  
Dean的眼睛睁大了，笑意从他的嘴角和眼中流逝，就好像他没有料到，又好像他从来没指望过这个回应。  
一滴眼泪从他那双看遍世界大好河山沧海桑田，也饱含人间酸甜苦辣悲欢离合的眼中滚落下来。  
Sam看不懂。  
他能驾驭最烈的马，能一枪了结百步之外的人的性命，能从最资深的赌徒那里捞上一笔，能分辨出外面鸣叫的昆虫的种类，能叫出窗外最亮的星星的名字。他能在Dean打瞌睡的时候给他披上一条毛毯，能在他醉酒后把他抱到床上，能够赚足够多的钱让他不必整日和酒鬼赌徒混在一起，能给他一个他想要的家。  
可就是这样一个人，偏偏此时此刻看不懂那滴眼泪。

Dean躺在Sam的怀里，手附在他胸口上，喉咙里不知胡乱滚动着什么调子。  
Sam看向窗外，真的是一个明亮的夜晚，雪白的光芒落在窗台上，两个人虽然疲惫但都没有睡意。  
“Hey Dean.”  
“Uh?”  
“你有没有想过离开这个镇子？”  
“离开？去哪儿？”  
“我也不知道，加州怎么样？”  
“去那儿干嘛？你不会也想淘金吧？我可不允许，那玩意一不小心你小命就丢了。”  
“不一定非要淘金。我的意思是，我们可以做很多事情，自己的酒馆比如说，其实我想的是铁路方面的东西，我感觉这玩意儿以后肯定定有大用处，会有很有利润可以赚，我们可以抢占先机，毕竟加州还是个新地方……”  
“哦随便吧未来的天才资本主义投资家。不过我真的没什么兴趣，我很喜欢这里。”  
“你喜欢这里？Come on, Dean!这个镇子什么都没有。”  
“我不想要什么，Sam。在这里我觉得安全，尤其现在有了你。我不想出去。我们就这样安安分分过一辈子有什么错吗？”  
“你不是这样的人，Dean，你是不是在害怕什么。”  
那头沉默了一会。  
“我也不知道，但有知觉告诉我外面很危险，我们离不开。”  
“怎么离不开？有我在，我不会让任何事情伤害到你。”  
“不知道为什么我感觉你好像说了我的话。”  
“所以呢Dean，你愿不愿意和我离开。”  
“即便外面危险重重我们很可能在去的路上就被印第安人抓取当晚餐，而且即使到了也可能没有事情做最后沦落到乞讨？”  
“即便如此。”  
“我为什么要跟一个刚认识没多久的超级壮汉私奔？”  
“我爱你，Dean。”  
那头又沉默了。  
“我尊重你的意愿，Sam，我也知道这个小镇远远容不下你。但我也知道，我就是知道，这是一个愚蠢到家的我们肯定会后悔的决定。但没办法，谁叫我们谁也离不开谁。”  
“所以？”  
“我跟你一起。”  
Sam高兴地一下子几乎坐起来，他翻个身，将Dean压在身下，觉得自己又兴奋起来。  
“怎么？还想要？”  
“你给吗？”“你要我就给。”  
说着，Dean仰起头，吻上了Sam的嘴唇。  
“等离开了镇子，你想要我们要怎么介绍自己？”一吻终了，Dean很认真地问道。  
“不知道。也许兄弟？”  
“太搞笑了吧，咱俩哪里长得像？”“你有什么别的办法？”  
Dean叹口气：“兄弟就兄弟吧，确实方便点。那请问您打算让我们家姓什么呢？”  
“呃，Wessen?”  
“要我说，我们最好找个常见的，这样也许未来会帮我们省下些麻烦。”  
“所以你觉得？”  
“就Smith吧，五个人中恨不得就有一个，perfect disguise。”  
“好。Dean Smith。接下来，我可以继续了吗？”  
“随你所愿，Sam Smith。”

04

一直等到有人接替了Sam的工作，两人才算正式出发。  
Sam一直能看出Dean没有言表的抗拒，但他没有过度发问，生怕踩到老虎尾巴让一切泡汤。  
两个人的行李非常少，卷了所有铺盖也就半辆马车。Dean坚持让自己的baby拉车，原因是：Sam的棕头大马总是看起来垂头丧气的，他可不想走到一半还要拉一匹拒绝干活的马。  
“我的baby永远活力四射！” 他亲昵地和自己嘛蹭了蹭脖子，Sam觉得这马给了自己一个蔑视的眼神。  
所以现在的结果就是Dean的baby拉着没什么东西的车和躺在车上叼着草的Dean，Sam骑着他“垂头丧气”的马慢慢地走在一边。  
Dean用帽子扣着半边脸挡着早晨还不刺眼的阳光，又开始瞎哼歌。  
Sam偏头看着Dean，他依然有点无法相信自己真的和一个认识没几个月互通了心意现在还一起去加州开始新的生活。  
他应该奇怪自己为什么会如此自然而然地爱上一个男人，为什么他每次看到他都有恍若隔世失而复得的喜悦。可不管怎么想，他都无法记起什么具体的事情，只记得每次他的回忆中有一个模糊的Dean一样的男人时，就会有一种温暖和安全的感觉将自己包围。  
也许自己对Dean的爱已经是某种深入骨髓的事情，Sam这么想着。  
太阳彻底升了起来，通透的光芒画清了世间万物的轮廓，一切过往于秘密在日光下都无处可藏。  
就这么无言地又走了几支烟的路，一般话比较多的Dean终于开了口：“Sam，我还是不觉得这是个好主意。”  
“现在说不觉得有点晚吗？我的工作已经丢啦。”  
“我也没说要改变主意啊！”Dean拿掉帽子坐了起来，把嘴里叼着的草夹到指尖，“我就是发表下意见。毕竟我的第六感一直在疯狂地警告我。”  
“哦？你还有第六感？”  
“别这么阴阳怪气！就是警告你一下，我们真的要小心。”  
“我知道。Dean，只要有你在，只要我们两个在一起，我相信没有什么问题是我们解决不了的。Dean，我会保护你，我发誓。”  
“谁要你保护？我保护你还差不多！你看看你，白瞎了你这身高！”  
Sam知道Dean好些了，一笑而之，没有继续和他拌嘴。  
那头没有立刻再说什么，半晌，Dean嘟嘟囔囔地说了一句：“我爱你，Sammy。”  
“我也爱你。”Sam无可奈何地笑笑。

又走了又相当一阵子，两人感觉出了事情的不对，先别说自从出了门一个人他们都没见过，按照他们的速度和时间，现在应该上了大路才对，可他们还在镇子里的泥泞小路上。  
“Sam，你觉得不觉得事情好像有点奇怪。”  
“也许是我们走错路了。”  
“不可能，镇子里就这么一条路离开。我们早就该走完了。”  
“嘿，冷静，也许只是有条路我们都不知道。毕竟我们都算半个新人。”  
可就在此时，周围的世界突然开始扭曲失真。差不多一秒的黑暗后，两人面前出现了一个穿着奇怪长款米黄色外套的黑发蓝眼男人。  
“Sam， Dean!”男人大喊出两个人的名字。  
“你是谁？怎么认识我们？”Dean说着跳下马车，摸上了后腰的枪。Sam也绷紧了肌肉，暗暗准备好了攻击。  
“我是Castiel.”来者说道，“你们都不记得我了？”  
二人摇头。  
“这很奇怪。Dean，我理解你为什么选择这个世界，但我不明白你为什么要抹去关于我的记忆，难道我的存在伤害到了你的生活吗？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，我完全不知道你在说什么，什么叫做我选择这个世界？还有那什么狗屁抹去关于你的记忆？老兄，我认识你吗？”  
Dean的baby发出一声敌意的嘶鸣。  
“长话短说。”Castiel看了一眼Dean的马，惊异于她长得多出奇得像他真实世界里的Impala，“我当然认识你们，你们是Winchesters。Dean，你中了一个witch的spell，创造了一个可以让自己逃避现实的虚假理想世界。现在你必须想起来才能打破这个spell，要不然你俩都会死！”  
“什么？我们俩？你的意思是我也会死？”Sam终于插上了嘴。  
“是的Sam，你本该来救他的，没想到，Dean的意念这么强大，你的，这么，”Cas顿了一下，“这么感情化。”  
“等下等下。”Dean举起手，示意话题进行地慢些，“什么叫做我们是Winchesters?我们是一家人？”  
“Yes.”Cas似乎很惊讶于Dean连自己和Sam的血脉联系这一块都抹去了，他一直以为这是Dean最珍惜的东西，“Dean，你是哥哥，Sam是比你小四岁的弟弟。”  
Sam被震惊得整个人僵在那里。与此同时，Dean大喊道：“放屁吧你这个混蛋天外来客！”  
“Dean，Sam is your brother! 为什么你连这个也不记得了”Cas越发地迷惑，也感觉自己逐渐明白为什么这次Winchester brothers 没能像往常一样靠打破这个虚假世界。  
Sam 这才像大梦初醒一般结结巴巴：“如，如果我们是兄弟，那，”他有些迷茫和无助地看向Dean，“那，那岂不意味着，我们…..”  
“够了！”Dean怒喝，打断了Sam的话。他漂亮的眼睛燃烧着一种孤注一掷的愤怒，向Cas喊道：“我们俩在这列日子过得很好，事实上，相当好！好得不能再好了！我劝你从哪里来的回哪里去！”  
“不行，Dean，再拖下去，你们俩都会死， 你需要想起这一切！你是Dean Winchester, 你从来不会沉迷幻想抗拒现实!”  
“既然按照你说的话，这是我的世界，那我是不是可以动动手指就让你消失？嗯？”  
“这个spell严格意义上来说只对内心有空洞的人类管用，我是一个天使，并没有你们所谓的心，所以我不觉得你可以操控我。”  
“天使？Dude，你确定你不是吃错了药？”  
“我要先说我不喜欢这么做。”Cas叹了口气，在这个虚拟的世界里无可奈何地展示了自己乌黑的翅膀。  
翅膀的出现伴随着电闪雷鸣，世界又开始扭曲失真。Dean突然抱住了自己的脑袋，这双巨大而压迫的翅膀似乎提醒了他什么，他发出痛苦的呻吟，几乎要跪倒地上。  
Sam连忙冲上去扶住Dean，同时恶狠狠地看向Cas，像一匹随时要攻击的狼：“你对他做了什么！”  
“我什么也没有做。我猜他可能要找回一些记忆了。”  
“你既然是天使，那就把Dean治好，然后滚蛋，帮助他人，这不就是天使要做的事情吗？”  
“我必须要把你们带回去。”  
“那就来啊！”  
“只有Dean想起一切才行。”  
“Son of a bitch!” Sam听到几乎要缩在地上的Dean的咒骂。Dean整个人都在抖，像寒冬中人最后的挣扎。  
周围的景象开始变成片段，地面开始倾斜，天空一片混沌，乌云黑压压的几乎要把陆地碾碎，风鞭挞着树木，旁边的田野着起了冲天的火焰，但没人感觉到丝毫的热气。  
“Dean！Dean！”Sam呼喊着怀中人的名字，他的视线不知是因为恐慌还是因为世界的支离破碎而变得模糊。  
Cas也冲到Dean旁边，试图用天使的力量让Dean冷静下来。他的手刚想放到Dean的额头，就被Dean狠狠地抓住了。  
一对宛若死水的绿色眸子看着他，问他：  
“Sam是我的弟弟吗？”  
“是的。”Cas说道，他那双澄澈的蓝色眼睛在这么些年看过太多的酸甜苦辣生老死别，但却依然看不穿人性和独属于人的那些复杂错综的情绪，他不知道这个简短的答案对Dean意味着什么，但他对人类尚且贫瘠的理解和他天使作为旁观者的本性促使他没有多说一个字。  
Dean扯出一个让Cas更加迷惑的笑容: “ 我就知道那天有颗星星不见了。”  
接着，Dean看向Sam：“你是我弟弟吗？”  
“我，我不知道。”Sam只觉得脑袋像被人要用锤子砸开一样疼，一种撕扯的力量从他脑中炸裂开来，他不知道答案，他又觉得自己应该知道答案。在迷茫和疼痛中，他给出了这个最没有意义的四个字。  
“你是。”Dean笑了，又感觉是哭了，“我记得小时候那么白那么软，还有刘海。你会抱着我让我别丢下你一个人在motel，还会在半夜的时候悄悄爬上我的床。再看看现在的你，像神农架野人。”说罢，Dean垂下脑袋，看着地面，发出几声不明不白的笑声。  
“我是你哥哥。”半晌，他说道，“我永远不会让你出事儿。”

Sam猛地睁开眼，几乎是从床上弹了起来。他转头看到另一张床上躺着的Dean和站在他身旁的Cas。  
“我们睡了多久？”  
“Dean三天，你两天多。”  
“Dean怎么还没醒？”  
“他马上就会的。Sam，你怎么样。”  
“饿和渴。但除此之外，没什么事情。”  
“你记得在里面发生过什么吗？”  
“记得。”  
“你真的没事吗？”  
“I’m fine。”  
就在此时，Dean睁开了眼睛，他眼中掠过明显的迷茫和疑惑，转瞬即逝。他坐起来，因为太久没进食有些晕，拿手撑了一下自己，他看了看Cas，道了一声谢，然后转过头来看着Sam，他的眼睛又成了Sam读不懂的那种，那种将痛苦和甜美掰开揉碎然后一针一针缝在一起的复杂，那种将过去拴在脚腕向未来献上人头的决绝，那种压跨大地平灭潮汐的沉重。  
他又成了Dean Winchester.

05  
当Dean看到苦寻一年未果的弟弟健康完整活蹦乱跳地又一次出现在自己眼前时，即便说被漫天的喜悦冲昏了头，那也是相当的保守的陈述。  
他感觉到了灵魂的完整，呼吸再一次带上了活下去的意义。  
哦他的弟弟，他此生的挚爱，比这世界都重要的人啊，就站在他的面前，笑着等待他的拥抱。  
他该做什么，说什么，拥抱的力度又要多少。   
他对Sam的情感就像过去一年都在死灰中苟延残喘的星点之火，在无数个绝望的噩梦的打压下越发暗淡。Sam的离去烧光了他那么大一片心，让他荒芜的灵魂从此再开不出真挚的花儿，但偏就是那片死灰，这片仿佛永世永生都要覆盖着Dean呼吸的每一个毛孔和流出的每一滴泪水的死灰，一直在细细地守护着他们二人那些回忆。那些他们所经历的点点滴滴，那些几乎他们本人都要忘记了的东西，被深深地掩埋在最深，最深的地方。  
而那个久违的拥抱点燃了那等待了太久的火星，所有难忘的回忆，那些澎湃的感情，成了这逼天的苍茫大火的最取之不尽的燃料。那火焰烫手，灼热，让太阳都失色，烧干了Dean身中最后一滴冰冷的水，也把他的思绪也卷去了。  
他唯独知道面前的人是他的所爱。  
所以那些细小的偏差和略微的卡顿在一开始统统都被他一厢情愿地忽视了。毕竟一年了，谁也不能保证之前身边的人没有什么变化。  
他是Sam。Dean会对自己说，即使没人知道他怎么逃出来的，即使没人解释为什么他迟迟不肯见他。他的眼睛，他的笑容，他吃惊时会微微皱起来的眉头，他不高兴时下瞥的嘴角，甚至是他甩他那真的有点长了的头发时的动作，都和记忆里的Sammy一模一样。  
对Dean来说，这样便就够了。  
但又谁能告诉他那个袖手旁观无动于衷，甚至连一丝惊恐都不屑于给予的人，那个顶着自己弟弟的脸的人，又是谁呢？  
或者说，谁又能来教教他，根据哪个传说或什么定理，失去了灵魂的Sam还是不是他的弟弟。  
一个更强壮，更聪明，更决绝的Sam，独失了那双含情的眼睛，那双会在看到他受伤时会惊慌会流泪的眼睛。  
可当那双松木色的眼睛再一次看着他时，他又失了呼吸。面前的人是谁？肉体和灵魂究竟能不能分题另论？自己又压抑着什么感情？这些问题掐住了他的脖子，束缚住了他的手脚，却又撕扯着他的灵魂。每一次思考和疑问都将他推向更危险的深渊边缘。

那无可避免的坠落发生在一个平凡的夕阳，晚霞的橘色光芒穿过motel鹅黄色的窗帘，洒在陈旧的墨绿色床单上。Dean安静地坐在那儿，他们刚解决了一个案子，回到motel冲了个澡，Sam出去买点吃的东西，第二天好上路。  
那片光还未来得及从床上跃到米色的地毯上，Sam就回来了，他拎着一个白色的纸袋，穿着那件青色的夹克，尺码大得整个美国可能买不到第二件。  
Dean看着他，也许目光有些过于感伤，他总是止不住去想那个有灵魂的Sammy在这里会怎么样，会拿着什么食物，穿着什么衣服，用什么样的表情。  
“我看到旁边有一家很受欢迎的墨西哥餐，所以今天吃卷饼，没意见吧?”  
“当然没。”  
Sam把纸袋放在桌上，然后拉开椅子，刺耳的摩擦声瞬间划破安静的空气，让他意识到今天Dean并没有在看电视。  
“hey你想谈谈吗？”他问。  
“谈什么？”Dean没起身。  
“就是，比如，你总是用那种我好像没救了的眼神看我？”  
“没有，我只是有点担心，你知道的，毕竟你没有灵魂，担心还是有必要的。”“我不是说那种担心，我是说，Dean，你要知道我们俩个都希望我尽快能把我的灵魂找回来，但是你不能总是那样看我，就好像你有什么东西一直没告诉我。”  
“老兄，我真的没什么好告诉你。”  
“那我能问你个问题吗？”  
“问呗。”  
“你爱我吗？”  
Dean愕然，他当然曾说过我爱你这三个字，也对Sam说过，在他只有自己腰那么高的时候，或者是在他说他是他的哥哥这句话之后。  
这个问题此刻问出来，带了一丝别样的味道，空气里逐渐升腾起一种错误的气氛。  
“有没有灵魂，你都是我的弟弟。”  
“所以你爱我？”  
“当然。”  
“事情是这样的，Dean，现在的我回忆我的过去的时候，角度不太一样了，我感觉我更像一个旁观者。你知道的，就审视我之前做过的事情，但同时也从我的角度再看一遍你为我做的事情。我不得不说，我很震惊。我不能再感受到那些感情，但我依然能意识到你做的那些事情有多么无私和伟大，即使你有时候也确实很混蛋，但我很高兴我，或者说有灵魂的Sam，能有你。”  
“如果这是一个夸赞我如何把你拉扯大还养成现在这么一个巨型生物的演讲，那么谢了，可以打住，我比谁都清楚作为一个老哥我有多么尽职尽责。”  
“不，Dean，我的意思是，曾经的我，有灵魂的我，觉得那一切都是家庭的羁绊，你作为兄长给予我的照顾与偏爱。但现在的我，很难不去怀疑我当初想法的正确性。你看着我的眼神，你为我做的事情，你说的话，我如今看来，都仿佛在说你爱我，那种胜于亲情的爱。”Dean的身子都僵住了，他并不能给出一个理直气壮的回复，因为他本人都不知道这份亲情什么时候掺杂上了别样的感情，种种情愫像杂乱的线头，更像不知始于何处且永无尽头的莫比乌斯环。等回过神来，转头看那条路，只剩下了明晃晃的爱，究竟是哪种爱呢，Dean很想问Sam, 那答案真的重要吗？他只能想象到他的余生和面前的人一起度过，这除了爱又有什么能解释呢？  
所以他没回答。  
“我想我是爱你的。”Sam说道，“我记得有关于你的很多事情，现在的和我们小时候的。在这个大脑里，同你的时间是最多的，失去你时的痛苦是最揪心的。这副身体在又同你一起生活后感到了舒服和安全，你在拥抱我的时候，我能感觉到一种本能的情感翻涌。Dean，这副身体渴望同你在一起，渴望触碰你。所以，我想我是爱你的。你呢？”Sam的身体向前倾，他这段时间独有的进攻性让他最后的问题听起来几乎像一个命令。  
“先不说你这段话像八点档家庭剧惹得人一身鸡皮疙瘩，追求这个问题的答案有什么意义呢？你连灵魂都没有，何苦在意爱这种虚头巴脑的东西？”  
“我现在没有办法感知感情，他们让我有弱点，但他们也很迷人，有时候很有力量。我想知道答案。”  
“我没法告诉你，Sammy，等你拿回你的灵魂后，你会后悔自己问出如此弱智的问题的。”  
“等我拿回了灵魂，我们就又会回到那种剪不断理还乱的关系中，Dean，那样是不健康的，是解决不了问题的。”  
“我猜我们家没有合理解决感情问题这个基因，我们一直都是这样。”  
“你只是不想承认，对吗？”Sam眯着眼睛，他无法自控地挑起了嘴角，看起来强大又残忍，“因为你知道是错的。”  
“既然知道是错的，那我们就结束对话。”  
Dean说着，站起身，他走向放着那个放在桌上的，热气逐渐淡下去的白色纸袋，他伸出手想拿出他的晚餐，但他的手腕被一股力量毫不留情地攥住了。  
坐在桌旁的Sam按着他哥哥的手腕，抬起脸，他的棕绿色的瞳孔有银子弹月光下冷峻的光芒，那抹笑容还在他的嘴角没有散去，捕猎者的气场隐藏在他每一根柔顺的发丝后蓄势待发。  
Dean看着他，本能告诉他要攻击，要逃离，但他没有，他几乎期待着地，颤抖地等待着接下来的审判。  
“我没有灵魂，我不在乎什么是对什么是错。”  
这句话就是那骗过上帝的伊甸园里的蛇腥红的信子，Dean痛苦地闭上了眼。  
“你呢？”Sam问道，“你愿意接受这样的我吗？”  
他该如何回答呢，他设想过无数个Sam接下来可能会说的话，从最狠毒到最薄情，他都想象了个遍，他独独没想到竟是这样一个略微带着卑微的问题，聪明又无情，因为无论何时何地何等光景，对Dean Winchester来说，这个问题只有一个，只有一个永恒不变的答案。  
他点了点头。

06

那就是他们罪恶的开端，一张将他们拒之天堂之外的红牌，从此他们便不得安息。  
他们甚至都没有将爱这个字说出口来，却背负了一切爱带来的负担和折磨。  
那天的Sam将他推倒在了床上，将晚餐彻底冷落在一旁。他的吻强势且暴躁，像洪水倾盆，他的身形那时显得更有优势，像四面水坝一样密不透风地阻拦了Dean所有细小的逃避。  
对Dean来说，他是Sam，又不是Sam。Sam从来没有，也不会，对他做过这样的事情。  
Sam粗糙宽大的手掌早已不是Dean记忆中又白又小的那双，它们在他身上那些不曾对彼此坦白过的地方游走肆虐，刺激着他的皮肤，那种不痛不痒的火辣辣像羽毛一样刺弄着Dean的心，告诉着他他有多渴望被Sam搂抱在怀中。  
Sam咬着Dean的脖颈，满意地看着他的哥哥只得像濒死的天鹅一样袒露出自己致命的柔软，然后转战至他的胸口，那处和女人的胸脯相差甚远，但胜在手感尚好，更妙的是Dean的敏感，那种将背微微弓起来，呜呜咽咽的敏感。  
Dean觉得自己像个女人，像个一直在陪酒但终于有一天脱了轨被客人按在床上操的女人。他的胸口湿润而酥麻，乳头硬邦邦地挺翘着，腰却被身上比自己小四岁的人玩弄地彻底软了下来，像个真的女人。  
“来，把腿张开。”Sam脱下了自己所有的衣服，命令道。  
Dean滚动了一下喉结，他把脸偏到一边，脸颊滚烫。但他无法在这个时候拒绝Sam，于是他乖乖地分开了腿，任凭Sam把自己的裤子剥掉。  
现在他们是真正的赤裸相待了。  
Dean感觉羞愧的眼泪涌上了眼眶，这么多年以来，他都在学着做正确的事情，而此时他做的事情却是大错特错令人唾弃。而这一切，只是因为他的一己私欲一时放纵。他遮住了脸。  
他知道自己生得一副好皮囊，从小到大对他暗送秋波的男男女女不胜其数，让他连窃取情报都比别人简单，无数个一夜情之后无数个不一样的面孔都对他展露过一模一样的留恋，他认得那种神情，是掩藏不住的心动和萌生的爱意。他怕此时的自己如若和Sam对上眼睛，他那更为聪明的天才弟弟就能一下子从他的脸上看到那一样的表情，就能在他不张开嘴说出那板上钉钉三个字之前看透他那一直都在的爱。  
Sam吻上他的耳朵，同时手伸到他的股间，一边抚慰着他的欲望，一边摸到了他的后穴，低喃着：“让我看看你，Dean。”  
这低沉的声音让Dean又一次意识到了自己弟弟无可奈何地长成一个真正的男人的事实，他只觉得泪水更加的充盈，但他终究是自暴自弃地转过头，在模糊的视线里，他看着自己的弟弟硬朗的线条被柔化成儿时那副模样，泪水终是滑下。  
“Dean，从很小的时候，我就知道你长得很漂亮，所有女生都想date你。但你从来没有像此刻一样美过，你的美值得我这么做。相信我，即使是那个有灵魂的我，我也会这么做，我会无怨无悔。”  
可这是我的责任来保证你不去犯这种错误。Dean想到，可同时他也想告诉Sam他也值得他这么做，他也会义无反顾，无怨无悔。  
“如果是和你的话，地狱也没有什么可怕的。”  
“不，Sammy，地狱很可怕，我不想在那里见到你。没有人比我更懂你，你属于天堂。”  
“我爱你，Dean，请你不要怀疑这点。”  
你来拿灵魂都没有，你说的又是何种爱呢？Dean想问。他想说我也爱你，可他知道自己同此时的Sam不一样，自己的灵魂一直都好端端地在自己的身体里，他这声爱若是从嘴唇中溜了出去，那便是无法抵赖的铁证，他们的错误便再无翻天见日的机会，于是他又一次沉默了。  
Dean一直紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，怕真心的语句在这动情的氛围下脱口而出，直到Sam一个挺身操了进来，一声喘息才被翘了出来。  
他从来没有当过下面那个，Sam对他来说太大了，他感觉自己被填得满满当当，身上人一动，他就觉得自己要裂开了。  
“Sam……”他低低地唤着怀中人的名字。  
Sam给了他一个安慰性的吻，他两只手不顾Dean有点抽搐的大腿根，强硬地把他的腿分得更开，然后开始贪得无厌近乎恬不知耻地进行攻占和掠夺。灵魂的缺失让他不是很难体谅到Dean的感受，他只是遵循着肉体之上的快感，每一下都将他的哥哥顶得喊出他的名字。  
Sam的呼吸和温度笼罩着Dean，他不可自拔地沉溺在自己弟弟的怀抱中。他强有力的占有给了他久违的满足和安全感，他渴望已久的人就这般触手可及，甚至负距离地在他身体里，这个念头让Dean情动。他的内心其实总是柔软的，他渴望爱，但又总惧于自己不值得。此刻，这个矛盾又将他推向了风口浪尖，他渴望Sam的爱，但他又不敢说出来。  
他只得将爱意嚼碎在口中，混着泪水和血液咽下。  
这是错误的，畸形的，被人唾弃的。在Sam射到自己身体里后，Dean想着，可这又是他想要的。  
他转头看着Sam，后者不需要睡眠所以并无困意。Sam就那么专注而近乎温柔地看着他，那明亮的眸子有那么一瞬间Dean几乎以为他瞥到了什么真心的感情。  
Dean知道自己永远也无法伤害或是拒绝这张脸，若代价就是地狱，他已经去过了，他没有什么可怕的了。他走在这大地上，Sam便是他惟一的牵挂，除了保护他，给予他他想要的，他还有什么至上的使命呢？  
所以他也确实没有再拒绝过Sam。

他们几乎在每个地方都做过爱。  
motel的陈旧双人床上，厨房台子上，餐桌上，浴室里，甚至是墙上，最疯狂的一次，Sam将Dean抬到了Impala平坦的前车盖上。  
每一次Dean都没有拒绝，因为每次Sam凑到他身前像一匹温顺的狼一样索吻时，Dean都无法拒绝。以至于之后只要Sam给他一个包含欲望的眼神，Dean会直接解开扣子。  
同样的，每一次Dean都没有告诉Sam他爱他。  
有一次Sam问他愿不愿意保持原样，Dean像往常一样否认了。  
“你知道一旦我拿回灵魂，这一切可能就结束了吧？”  
“你指的是我们这段不健康的关系？它也确实该结束了。”  
“一旦那个有灵魂的小三米想起来了这段经历，我们，或者说是你们之间可能就完了。”  
Dean不是没想过这个，他其实只是一直在把头埋在沙子里逃避这个可能性。就算Sam爱他，现在的情景也不该是他们的结局。可他能说什么呢，他爱的永远是有灵魂的那个Sam，会生气，会固执，会埋怨他嘲笑他，会温柔地看着他的Sam。  
“那也是我们拿回灵魂之后要担心的事情了。”Dean枕着Sam的胳膊，觉得他们好像什么同床异梦的夫妻。  
Sam没再说话。良久，他道: “我是唯一一个可以爱你的Sam。”  
“也许吧。”  
“所以？”  
“其实也不一定。”  
“比如？”  
“在梦里。”Dean说，“在梦里也许我还能，就是，说点我的心里话。”  
“可梦不是真的，我是真的。”  
Sam偏过头去，他看Dean月光下几乎是金色的眸子，看他长长的颤抖着的睫毛。他突然觉得Dean客观来看也是一个如此矛盾的人类，他的美丽在这凡尘中跌跌撞撞了太久太久。这般多情的美一般不会被给予如此庞大沉重而且冷酷血腥的担子，他身为凡人独有的光芒和魅力裹上了太多不该属于他的东西，他身体里空缺的灵魂曾有幸瞥到那躲藏已久的柔软和温柔，可什么时候他还能再感受到呢？只能在梦里吗？  
“你不能剥夺我做梦的权利。”良久，Dean嘟囔了一句。

07

“Well,是个很长的梦。”在看了Sam一会之后，Dean缓缓道，“得亏我们出来了，要不然我得活活饿死。”  
“Dean, 你知道的，我想跟你说，呃，我在那里面说的话，我是……”  
“只是一个梦，Sam。”Dean打断了他的话，“现在这一切都过去了。”  
“可是Dean，我们不能假装…..”  
“我累了，Sam。”  
Sam被这句话噎住了，他撇了一下嘴。不知道说什么。  
Dean的脸色苍白，长久的未进食让他有些消瘦，他把头偏过去。  
“我们都知道那是错的。”他说， “Not here, not now, not between us.”

后来，Sam逐渐找回了自己缺失灵魂时的记忆，那些香艳到不真实的碎片回归到他的脑子里，几乎成了那些少年人最美好的但也虚假的春梦，碎在了过去，长大了便鲜少再遇见。但Sam唯独相信一件事是真的，那就是那个满天繁星的夜晚下Dean说的那三个字。  
那三个已经有些烂大街在各档电视剧里都频频出现的字，Dean从未在这个世界里坦白，而有灵魂的Sam也未来得及表明一次。  
即使这三个字蕴含的情感就流淌在他们的血液里。  
依旧，没有人开口。  
这三个字膨胀着，小心躲避着什么世间加上去的条条框框，惧怕于什么谁也说不清道不明的过往与未来。  
至死方休。

00 

“我想要一个世界，一个没有monster，demon blood，apocolypse，purgatory, 最好也没有angel或者God的世界。一个我可以对他说出我爱他，还能听到他的回应的世界。”


End file.
